


1.12 - Bittere Erkenntnis

by obidalanetwork_archivist



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, General, Movie: Star Wars: Attack of the Clones, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obidalanetwork_archivist/pseuds/obidalanetwork_archivist
Summary: Während Obi-Wan sich auf ein gefährliches Spiel mit der Kopfgeldjägerin einlässt, ist Padmé bemüht nicht ihren Glauben an das Gute zu verlieren. Trägt sie die Schuld, wenn auch Obi-Wan ihretwegen der dunklen Seite verfällt?
Collections: Obidala Network





	1.12 - Bittere Erkenntnis

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Nadia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Obidala Network](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Obidala_Network) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Obidala Network’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/obidalanetwork/profile).

_Was bisher geschah...  
Obi-Wan gibt seine Zurückgezogenheit auf, als ein Ruf Senatorin Amidalas bei ihm eingeht. Auf der Reise von Tatooine nach Naboo lernt er Lin'A Tamal kennen, die sein neuer Padawan werden soll. Kurz vor dem Andocken in Naboo werden sie von einem unbekannten Aggressor angegriffen, der jedoch plötzlich genauso schnell verschwindet, wie er auftauchte. Obi-Wan und Lin'A schaffen es das Schiff zu landen und setzen ihren Weg zur Senatorin fort, die Obi-Wan die Nachricht übermittelt, dass Anakin spurlos verschwunden ist. Ihm wird klar, dass etwas Böses an Macht gewinnt und Anakin in Gefahr schwebt, auf die dunkle Seite gezogen zu werden, zum anderen will er Padmé nicht mehr unglücklich sehen. Also verspricht Obi-Wan ihr, dass er ihren Mann finden wird und reist nach Coruscant, um den Jedi-Rat um Zustimmung für die Suche zu bitten, aber auch, weil er Lin'A als seinen Padawan anerkennen möchte. Der Jedi-Rat erkennt Obi-Wans Konflikt, lässt ihn jedoch nach Tatooine reisen, wo er sich mit einem Kopfgeldjäger trifft, um Informationen zu erlangen. Währenddessen ruft Kanzler Palpatine eine Sitzung gegen den Wunsch des Jedi-Rates ein. Senatorin Amidala folgt diesem Ruf, wird aber während ihres Fluges nach Coruscant angegriffen. Ihr Raumschiff erreicht niemals den Zielort. Obi-Wan erhält eine letzte Mitteilung von Padmé und will nach Coruscant reisen, um ihr zu helfen, da muss er miterleben, wie sein Padawan von einem Angreifer niedergestreckt wird. Auf Coruscant erfährt er schließlich, dass sein Informant bereits den ehemaligen Meister seines Padawan tötete. Während dessen wird ein Kopfgeld auf jeden Jedi ausgeschrieben und eine erbitterte Jagd beginnt …_

++++

Die Zeit in der Bar schien still zu sehen. Weder Lin'A, noch ihre Schwester vermochten in diesem Augenblick zu atmen.

Er hatte sich tatsächlich ergeben. Obi-Wan, ihr Mentor, ihr Held. 

Lin'A kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte wieder zu atmen, doch es fiel ihr schwer. Die Angreiferin ließ von der jungen Padawan ab und sprang vom Tisch. Weder Lin'A noch E'Lin machen einen Versuch, nochmals anzugreifen. Es hatte einfach keinen Sinn. Ihr Meister hatte sein Lichtschwert deaktiviert und stand abwartend am anderen Ende des Raumes. Die beiden jungen Frauen wussten, dass sie keine Chance gehabt hätten. Weil er es so wollte.

Das Leder ihrer Kleidung knatschte, während die dunkel gekleidete Angreiferin einem Raubtier gleich auf den jungen Jedi-Meister zu ging.

Obi-Wan spürte die Anspannung in sich. Anspannung und ungeheure Wut. Seine Gedanken kreisten um Vergeltung und um Mord. Doch er hatte sich im Griff. Seine Waffe blieb deaktiviert, sein Äußeres schien emotionslos. Aber er wusste nicht, wie lange er diese Gefühle noch unterdrücken konnte. Sie brannten förmlich in ihm. Zusammen mit einem weiteren Gefühl, dass er sich nicht eingestehen wollte.

Er war nicht wie Anakin. Er war nicht wie andere Jedi, die der dunklen Seite nachgegeben hatten. Er war nie so gewesen. Immer hatte er sich kontrollieren können. Immer. Und doch spürte er mit einem Male, dass es ihm zunehmend schwerer fiel, diesen Status aufrecht zu erhalten.

Die Angreiferin nahm ihm das Lichtschwert aus den Händen, während sich ihre Waffe an seine Schläfe drückte. Ihre Augen beobachteten aufmerksam jeden Wimpernschlag, den der Jedi-Meister tat. Dann zog sie sich zurück, einer Raubkatze gleich, geschmeidig in ihren Bewegungen und immer auf dem Sprung.

"Lasst die beiden gehen." 

Nisa drehte sich um und sah den Jedi aufmerksam an. Etwas in seiner Stimme irritierte sie. "Warum sollte ich?"

"Weil sie Euch nichts getan haben." Obi-Wan sah seiner Gegnerin direkt in die Augen.

"Habt Ihr auch nicht", erwiderte sie und lächelte. Kalt. Berechnend.

"Wer seid Ihr?", zischte der Jedi und zeigte zum ersten Mal seine Verärgerung, in dem er die Augen zusammenkniff.

Nisa sah ihn aufmerksam an. Gefühle. Der Jedi zeigte Gefühle. 

Mit zwei großen Schritten trat sie wieder dichter an ihn heran und betrachtete ihn mit schräg zur Seite gelegtem Kopf. "Ihr seid nicht, wie die Jedi, denen ich bisher begegnet bin."

"Ist das so?!" Seine Stimme hatte einen gefährlichen Unterton.

Sie lächelte. Ein Lächeln voller Zynismus und trotzdem in einer seltsamen Weise schön. "Eigentlich sollte ich hier die Fragen stellen." Amüsement schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, während sie ihn zu umkreisen begann.

"Wenn Ihr mich schon töten werdet und so lautet immerhin Euer Auftrag", verblüffte er sie mit seinem Wissen, "werde ich doch wohl erfahren dürfen, weshalb mir dieses Schicksal zuteil wird."

"Ich schlage Euch etwas vor." Sie blieb vor ihm stehen und fuhr mit ihrem Finger über das Revers seiner Tunika. "Ihr verratet mir, warum Ihr so einfach aufgegeben habt und weshalb ich Gefühle wie Zorn und Wut aus Eurer Stimme heraushöre und anschließend werde ich Euch erzählen, wie mein Auftrag lautet und was ich sonst noch weiß. Ein fairer Tausch?"

Obi-Wan sah sie einen sehr langen Moment forschend an, dann nickte er.

++++

Padmé hockte mit angewinkelten Beinen auf der Pritsche, die in dem Raum stand, in dem sie gefangen gehalten wurde, und hatte ihre Beine mit ihren Armen umschlungen. Leise wiegte sie vor und zurück und versuchte sich einzureden, dass alles gut werden würde, doch in ihrem Inneren brannte eine Angst, die sie aufzufressen schien.

Ihre Gegner: Jedi oder Sith. Obi-Wan in den Fängen der dunklen Macht. Ihr Mann verschollen. Die Jedi zur Vernichtung freigegeben.

Was, was nur schien noch Sinn zu machen?

Nichts.

Padmé spürte wie sie an Halt verlor.

Wer sollte sie noch retten? Wer sollte die Republik noch retten, wenn niemand mehr da war, der sie retten konnte und wollte?

Sie spürte, wie die Verzweiflung sie gänzlich zu übermannen drohte und schloss die Augen, versuchte sich auf ihr Innerstes zu konzentrieren.

Auf ihr Herz, sie musste auf ihr Herz hören. Hören, was dieses ihr riet.

Sie konnte es hören. Das laute Pochen, das Hämmern vor Aufregung und Angst, und es schlug hart gegen ihre Rippen, aber es glaubte noch immer an das Gute.

Langsam öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen, stand auf und trat an das Fenster heran. Ihren Blick auf die Sterne gerichtet, in die Dunkelheit des Alls war sie sich plötzlich sicher, dass man sie angelogen hatte. 

Er würde nicht der dunklen Seite verfallen, nicht er. Nicht ihr Ben.

++++

Lin'A und E'Lin starrten wie gebannt auf ihren Meister. Fast schon lethargisch ging er zum Tresen, ignorierte die Waffen um sich herum und genehmigte sich einen Drink. Es war, als sähen sie einem Fremden zu, jemandem, den sie weder bisher gesehen, noch von dem sie etwas gehört hatten.

Obi-Wan entledigte sich seines Umhangs und setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker. Sein Gesicht haftete an dem Glas, emotionslos wie gewohnt und dennoch war etwas anders.  
Mit einer einladenden Geste hielt er seiner Gegnerin ebenfalls ein Glas hin, doch diese lehnte dankend ab und blieb stehen.

Abwartend ruhte ihr Blick auf ihm.

"Ich bin eine Gefahr für alle Jedi." Mehr sagte er nicht und dennoch war es wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, eine Bombe die einschlug.

Lin'A sog die Luft tief ein, während E'Lin fast ihr Lichtschwert fallen gelassen hätte.

"Eine Gefahr? Erklärt mir das genauer." Nisa schien plötzlich noch mehr interessiert an der Geschichte des Jedi, der ihr von Anfang an, so seltsam vorgekommen war. 

Obi-Wan Kenobi, einer der fähigsten und einer der mächtigsten Jedi, erklärte über sich selbst, dass er eine Gefahr für seine Zunft darstellte. Wenn das keine Ironie des Schicksals war.

Obi-Wan sah auf und seiner Gegnerin geradeaus in die Augen. Sie konnte Schmerz darin lesen, aber auch eine unergründliche Wut, die sich auf diesem Schmerz aufbaute.

"Es gibt Dinge im Leben, die man nicht steuern kann. Einst hatte ich einen jungen Padawan, der mich tief enttäuschte. Heute könnte ich ihn nicht mehr verurteilen, da ich, obwohl ich es seit längerem zu leugnen versuche, dieselben Gefühle empfinde wie er. Gefühle, die ein Jedi nicht empfinden darf. Wut, Verzweiflung und etwas noch viel Tieferes, das ich nicht auszusprechen wage."

Nisa schloss kurz die Augen und flüsterte dann: "Liebe", ehe sie doch zu dem Drink griff und sich neben den Jedi-Meister auf den anderen Barhocker setzte.

Obi-Wan starrte wieder in sein Glas, nicht bejahend, nicht verneinend. Stille im gesamten Raum. Niemand wagte zu sprechen.

Lin'A und E'Lin sahen einander an und schluckten. Nicht, weil sie soeben erfahren hatten, was sie schon lange vermutet hatten, nein, sondern weil sie ihren Meister zum ersten Mal in dieser Art und Weise sahen. Einen der größten Jedi-Meister seiner Zeit, der vor sich und der Welt zugegeben hatte, dass er nicht unfehlbar war. Der sich gerade mit seinem ehemaligen Schüler auf eine Stufe gestellt hatte. Es war ernüchternd. Es war wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

Keine von ihnen wollte ihn so sehen. Wollte ihm deshalb aberkennen, was er geleistet hatte. Doch in diesem Augenblick konnten sie nichts Anderes. Sie sahen ihn nur noch so, wie er dort saß. Müde und resigniert.

++++

Der kleine Starfighter passierte gemächlich den Rand eines Asteroidenfeldes und steuerte zielstrebig Vorzyd 5 an.

Mace saß auf seinem Sitz und konnte von seiner Position aus bereits einen winzigen Punkt erkennen, der sich als sein Reiseziel herauskristallisieren würde. Vorzyd 5 war nicht mehr weit entfernt.

Obwohl es aus dieser Entfernung noch nicht möglich war, rechnete er irgendwie jeden Augenblick damit, dass er Anakin spüren konnte. Er koppelte den Hyperraumring ab, um in die Atmosphäre des Planeten steuern zu können.

Er fragte sich, was ihn empfangen würde, das Gefühl von Furcht oder eine Erschütterung der Macht, die ihm bestätigen würde, was er schon seit längerem befürchtete; Anakins Abdriften zur dunklen Seite der Macht.

Nach der Landung auf dem Planeten musste er jedenfalls auf alles vorbereitet sein.

Also schloss er die Augen und versuchte sich aufs Meditieren zu konzentrieren. Die Kraft lag in Ruhe und Disziplin.

Mace öffnete kurz die Augen.

Und darin, vorbereitet auf alles zu sein.

To be continued ...


End file.
